lordefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Team
Team es una canción interpretada por la cantante neozelandesa, Lorde. Escrita por Lorde y Joel Little, quien fue su productor, es el tercer sencillo de su respectivo álbum, Pure Heroine, siendo una de las canciones más populares del álbum, muchos considerandola mejor que Royals. Team es una mezcla de pop, rock, EDM y electrohop. Producción y composición La canción fue escrita por Lorde y Joel Little. Habla sobre como ella y sus amigos no necesitan ser ricos para ser felices, y los amigos son su "equipo". El inicio de la canción -que hace notar desde el principio que es una melodía sombría- utiliza metáforas donde Lorde toma el rol de "abeja reina", tal como hizo en Royals. En la canción también se habla sobre que, Lorde es la "gobernante" de su área local, incluso si ella no es realmente de la realeza. Sin embargo, ella todavía sabe cómo ser un verdadero líder y un buen amigo. Algunos piensan que "Team" es una respuesta a la canción de Miley Cyrus, "We Can't Stop". Letra Letra original= Wait 'til you're announced We've not yet lost all our graces The hounds will stay in chains Look upon Your Greatness And she'll send the call out Send the call out (x15) Call all the ladies out, they're in their finery A hundred jewels on throats A hundred jewels between teeth Now bring my boys in Their skin in craters like the moon The moon we love like a brother While he glows through the room Dancin' around the lies we tell Dancin' around big eyes as well Even the comatose, they don't dance and tell We live in cities you'll never see on screen Not very pretty but we sure know how to run free Livin' in ruins of the palace within my dreams And you know we're on each other's team I'm kinda over gettin' told to throw my hands up in the air So there So all the cups got broke Shards beneath our feet But it wasn't my fault And everyone's competing For a love they won't receive 'Cause what this palace wants is release We live in cities you'll never see on screen Not very pretty but we sure know how to run free Livin' in ruins of the palace within my dreams And you know we're on each other's team I'm kinda over gettin' told to throw my hands up in the air So there I'm kinda older than I was when I rebelled without a care So there We live in cities you'll never see on screen Not very pretty but we sure know how to run free Livin' in ruins of the palace within my dreams And you know we're on each other's team We're on each other's team And you know we're on each other's team We're on each other's team And you know, and you know, and you know. |-| Letra traducida= Espera hasta que seas anunciado Todavía no perdimos todas nuestras gracias Los sabuesos permanecerán encadenados Mirá con atención a Su Majestad Y ella hará el llamado Hará el llamado (x15) Llamá a todas las señoritas, ellas están de gala Cientos de joyas en sus cuellos Cientos de joyas entre dientes Ahora haz entrar a mis chicos Sus pieles tienen cráteres como la luna La luna que amamos tanto como a un hermano Mientras brilla a través de la habitación Bailando alrededor de las mentiras que decimos Bailando alrededor de ojos enormes también Incluso los que están en coma, no bailan pero dicen: Vivimos en ciudades que nunca verás en pantalla No es muy lindo pero nosotros sabemos como ser libres Estoy viviendo en las ruinas del palacio de mis sueños Y sabes que estamos en el mismo equipo Estoy harta de que me digan "levanta las manos" Así que, tomá! (expresión desafiante) Parece que todas las copas se rompieron Hay fragmentos bajo nuestros pies Pero no fue mi culpa Y todo el mundo esta compitiendo Por un amor que no recibirán Porque lo que quiere este palacio es libertad Vivimos en ciudades que nunca verás en pantalla No es muy lindo pero nosotros sabemos como ser libres Estoy viviendo en las ruinas del palacio de mis sueños Y sabes que estamos en el mismo equipo Estoy harta de que me digan "levanta las manos" Así que, tomá! Estoy harta de que me digan "levanta las manos" Así que, tomá! Vivimos en ciudades que nunca verás en pantalla No es muy lindo pero nosotros sabemos como ser libres Estoy viviendo en las ruinas del palacio de mis sueños Y sabes que estamos en el mismo equipo Estamos en el mismo equipo Y sabes que estamos en el mismo equipo Estamos en el mismo equipo Y lo sabes, y lo sabes y lo sabes. Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Pure Heroine